Her Biggest Regret
by happy5214
Summary: If there is one thing Katara regrets, it's kissing Jet. But now, she might have a chance to redo the past. Can she set things right? And what will happen when Aang finds out? Kataang with plenty of Jetara hinting that I'm not proud of. Chapter 1 of 4 up!


I promise, there will be more chapters of _The Promise_ coming soon, once I get more reviews. And I promise, there was no pun intended there. Promise.

Enough of that. (And yes, the last two _were_ intended. ;)) So, until then, I will write this story that I came up with. It's about Katara's biggest regret. And looking through my Shipping Goggles, late in the first season, it will be kissing Jet. And yes, I _do _hate saying that. That's why it's her greatest regret. And who better to help cope with that than her future husband, Aang.

If you can't stand the proposition of Katara and Jet kissing, don't read this story, because it _will_ be mentioned a few times. But don't worry, none of it will be positive. Hence, _her biggest regret_. However, if you believe Aang would love Katara _no matter what_, read on.

But enough about me. On to the story. I don't own _A:TLA_ and neither do you. Unless you're either Bryan or Mike, or an executive from Nickelodeon. In which case, I am deeply humbled.

This entire story is in Katara's POV.

* * *

"Come on, tell us! What's your biggest regret?" My brother was obviously waiting for my answer. I was feeling so apprehensive about even telling them. I mean, why would I want to relive that moment.

"Katara, you know you can tell us anything." Aang, my best friend, knew that I knew that. I felt so guilty about not telling him. He had that sort of effect on me, like I had on him. I had to tell him.

"Well, I..." my voice clearly breaking. "Well, you remember Jet, right?"

"Oh, you mean that good-for-nothing loser who tried to wipe out an entire village of innocent people?"

"Yeah." _You're not making this any easier, Sokka._ "Well, we kinda... kissed."

"Wait, what? You _kissed_ him?" Sokka was so angry at me. I could just feel it.

"Well, what did you want me to do? I really liked him!"

"You saw what he tried to do! He _duped_ you! I can't believe that _he _was your first kiss! Anyone but him! Hey, I'd rather you'd have kissed Aang!"

"Well..." As I was about to make my argument, I saw Aang out of the corner of my eye. Apparently, what had just happened reduced Aang to tears.

"Aang, what's going on?"

"I... I... I just can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't believe... that you practically _betrayed_ me. I..." The hurt and anger in his voice broke my heart.

"How did I betray you?"

"Katara, I... I love you. Or, at least I did."

As he said that, Sokka took him to his tent. And all I could think was, simply, "What have I done?" Sokka hated me, Aang's heart was completely shattered, and maybe, I had lost them forever.

And all I could say was that phrase. "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

"What have I done? What have I done?"

"Katara? Wake up."

As I wake up, I look into Aang's stormy silver eyes. And I realize. I've just experienced what has become my greatest fear: losing my best friend. Only, I never thought it would be because I broke his heart.

And as he speaks, "Katara, did you have a bad dream?" I instantly calm down. It's almost like his voice, or even the mere act of him saying my name, puts me at ease.

"Yeah, but I feel much better now," is my response. We both smile at each other, holding our glance at each other for much too long, neither of us seeming to want to look away.

Until, Sokka rather rudely interrupts us, yelling, "Will you two stop flirting with each other and help me out with breakfast!"

"We're not flirting with each other!" we say simultaneously, until we realize that we're holding hands.

"Oh," is my simple reaction. Aang helps me up, both of us blushing, and we get out of the tent to help Sokka.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm planning three more chapters for this, so please review.

And, just to clarify, this is _not_ at Jetara story, nor do I condone that pairing in any way. In fact, the whole point of this story is that their kiss is Katara's biggest regret, and that she wishes that it had never happened. So, don't flame me! I will further clarify in the next chapter.

So for now, see ya!


End file.
